gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Emperor Nexus/Top 100 Roleplayers of all Time (My opinion)
Why im doing this? Because I'm kinda bored and I feel like making a list. Provokes thought ya know? I prolly wont finish the list anytime soon. The order in which I have people for this list might change day by day, month by month or whatever. My descriptions might change and whatever, but it is what it is. Da List 100. Ishamel 99. 98. 97. 96. 95. 94. 93. 92. 91. 90. 89. 88. Tyler Crossbones - 87. John Daniels - Most notable for his time in S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. he was also an officer for the legendary "Elite Musket Men" guild. John Daniels was one of the main generals of the Ottoman Empire/Romania. He was 3rd in command in S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. behind Charles Warmonk. He revolutionized/modernized Romania's military using techniques he learned in Elite Musket Men. He was notable for 2 things, his fierce loyalty to Basil Brawlmonk and the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. guild and cause and his quiet and respectful nature. 86. 85. 84. 83. 82. 81. 80. 79. 78. 77. 76. 75. 74. 73. 72. 71. Captain Skeleton - The main Admiral for Basil Brawlmonk and his S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. was a key player for the Romanian side of things in the 2nd paradoxian war. Romania was not extremely successful during the 2nd paradoxian war, but one of the main reasons they put up a hard fight in SVS was because of him. 70. 69. 68. 67. 66. 65. 64. 63. 62. 61. 60. 59. George Sailward - 58. Charles Warmonk - Most notable for being the main commander and Right hand of Basil Brawlmonk and his S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. He was also GM of "Seas of the Day" a very successful pirate guild before he joined Basil Brawlmonk and his cause. He is the main reason behind alot of the S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S. success that wasn't roleplay and was roleplay. He developed a looting method that helped countless pirates get legendaries, brights and darks. He was always a pirate at heart, but when it came time for war, Warmonk was always there for Basil and helped in anyway he could. 57. 56. 55. 54. 53. 52. 51. 50. 49. 48. 47. 46. 45. 44. 43. 42. 41. 40. 39. 38. 37. 36. 35. Basil Brawlmonk - One of the Generals and ruler of the Romanian Empire during the 2nd Paradoxian war. Most notable for being the guildmaster of S.P.A.R.T.A.N.S., Co-Guildmaster of TSUNAMI and Co-Guildmaster of United Allies, along with being Co-Guildmaster of Spartans Forever. Also known for taking Romania, a nation that was very obscure and turning it into a near superpower of sorts. They may never have reached the power level of the British and Spanish, but at a point they came pretty close. Brought many new nations under Romanias banner and united it with the Ottoman Empire, bringing the Romanian and Ottoman Empire under 1 banner eventually and becoming Sultan. 34. 33. Ben Squidskull 32. 31. 30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. 19. Cadet 18. Sven Daggersteel - Mainly just a soldier up until the 2nd paradoxian war where he became a HUGE player in the Paradoxian war and became the muscle behind the British. He reformed and did a complete overhall of the British side with "British Co. Elites" (UNFINISHED) 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. Robert McRoberts - 9. Pablo Swordmaster - 8. Lord Davy Menace - 7. Captain Leon - One of the most hated members in the history of the pirates online community. Notorious outside of roleplay for his prowess in tricking people out of their accounts and then destroying the accounts. Destroyed multiple guilds, pirates and organizations. But what hes known for in roleplay is his role as a legendary EITC leader. His ability as a fierce and fiery orator, a master strategist and his feud with fellow legend Samuel Redbeard that shook up the way roleplay is done. Captain Leon was a pioneer for the EITC and roleplay as a whole. 6. Hippie 5. Spade 4. 3. Francis Bluehawk - Known as a master orator, a master strategist and a master of POTCO Military tactics. Known for being a prominent player in France. Leader of the Legendary "Francis Brigade" an extremely powerful military guild that was known (UNFINISHED) 2. Johnny Goldtimbers - The rock that held/holds roleplay together. The unarguably most powerful British Roleplayer ever. One of the most respected roleplayers ever as well. Known for being one of the best orators in the history of the game, a master strategist maybe even the best strategist the game has ever known. Even when the British had the odds stacked against them, when Johnny was at the helm (figuratively) the British always found a way to come out on top 1. Pearson Wright - Probably the most despised member and universally hated member of the Pirates Online community ever. Like it or not, Pearson Wright's accomplishments speak for themselves. Maxing 9 full extremley successful guilds. These guilds include but are not limited too, The Paradox, Casa Di Royale, Imperio De Espana, Carribean Rangers and such. He was the classic antagonist for the Pirates Online community and the Pirates Online Roleplay community as a whole. He was able to successfully bring down the Co.Empire among other guilds. The only person to ever defeat the British in a full out war (that point will be argued to death, but stats speak for themselves). He was inconsistent, however he like it or not is the most powerful roleplayer in the history of the game. He was known for many things including his ego, his ability to recruit and being nigh unbeatable (not saying he wasn't beaten, I have seen him lose on multiple occassions) Category:Blog posts